I Am What I Am
by Dragonfiz
Summary: What defines a person… Who they think they are or What they actually are…  Go with K'hăa Zeh'reá on a sensual and erotic journey to find out just where she came from… it will be a trip you'll not forget…


**I Am What I Am…**

**Nubian Dragon © 8/2010**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

For all her life _**K'hăa Zeh're**__**á**_ thought she was yautja. Yautja was all she knew, all she ever cared about, all she ever wanted to know. For a little over six cycles, over twenty-four ooman years, she had believed and was allowed to believe she was yautja. There was no doubt in her mind that she was not a part of the mighty and fearsome race. The fact that she was yautja spoke volumes to who she was and how she saw herself. Others saw her differently, but she cared not how others saw her, what was important, her na'sus said, was _how she saw herself._ _**K'hăa Zeh're**__**á **_saw herself as yautja_**.**_ _**K'hăa Zeh're**__**á **_was proud of who she was and proud to be her mother's child. Her very spirit craved to make the 7'6" feet female proud of her and she brought the clan leader no shame. She was the only female pup of the clan leader; the only female among many males. She loved her mother and to _K'hăa Zeh're__á_, **Setg'in ****Mei-jadhi **was larger than life. Her na'sus could do no wrong and _K'hăa Zeh're__á_, found no wrong in her.

She lived, learned, played, worked and loved among the yautja. _**K'hăa Zeh're**__**á's**_ entire family was yautja, everyone that she knew or cared to know was yautja; her _**na'sus**_, her **mei'hswei'l**, her _**nei'shi'wa-se'dph**_ her _**nei'shi'wa'l, **_her _**k**__**ủ**__**'vhend**__**ấ'**__**l**_, her _**ho'dah-coas**_ and _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_, the only male she would ever love, but he had betrayed her. He had shunned her and mated another. The female's mind body and soul breathed and craved all that was yautja. She had completely been yautja up until **Setg'in ****Mei-jadhi, **her _**na'sus,**_ told her she was not. K'hăa Zeh'reá was ooman.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Now, K'hăa Zeh'reá was on the ooman world living among them, had been living among them for over eight ooman years. It had taken her eight years to learn the language of her ooman bearer, **Eyn'gl'ysh**, while she lived among the Shaolin monks of northern China that her _**na'sus**_ had left her with so she could learn their ways of combat while on the backwater planet. In just one-and-a-half yautja years she had learn the language that the bindings her na'sus had given to her were written in. The _**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks**_ had called the bindings _**b'**__**ĥ**__**ooks**_. She still had a difficult time saying some of the alien words, but her ooman speech was getting better and she had learned to speak several of the ooman languages including the **Eyn'gl'ysh** of her **bearer**.

**Setg'in ****Mei-jadhi **had said the bindings; the _**b'**__**ĥ**__**ooks**_ had come from her ooman **bearer**. The binders had writings in them that her na'sus either didn't understand or didn't want to read. The clan leader said that the _**b'**__**ĥ**__**ooks**_ were K'hăa Zeh'reá's personal property and that she and she alone should read the bindings and if she wanted to share their contents, then it was her choice to make and no one else.

After several ooman years, she had finally learned how to speak write and read the ooman language of her bearer. The going to learn the new language was difficult at first since the language was not the first language of the _**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks**_ she lived among. The _**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks **_spoke the__**Cheen'ese** language. It was their native tongue, but there were some among the isolated group that spoke **Eyn'gl'ysh**, and from them she had learned. In addition to learning how to speak and communicate with the oomans, the _**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks**_ had taught her to fight like them. The way oomans approached combat was far different from the way yautja learned, practiced and engaged in combat. The ooman way, the way of the _**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks,**_ was not aggressive, but passive. For K'hăa Zeh'reá it had been like learning to breathe and walk again. She was learning the way of the ooman, but she also had the way of the yautja imbedded deep within her. She was becoming dual, but to what purpose?

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The day had been serene and something pulled at her that she should finally confront the bindings that were in her possession. The old and faded volumes had remained in tack over the years because her na'sus had never opened them. Although the binding showed strength, K'hăa Zeh'reá knew she would handle the pages as if they were newly born pups. K'hăa Zeh'reá would give them great care because she knew they would be very valuable to her and she would want to keep then for as long as she could.

In the deep pocket of her cream colored robes she carried the first _**b'**__**ĥ**__**ook**_ of her bearer. For several days she had walked the grounds of the monastery carrying the volume, but not knowing why. She knew that she received a sense of tranquility from carrying the binding, but she didn't know why she got the strange feeling. Carrying the words of her bearer brought K'hăa Zeh'reá serenity. Having the books made her feel that reading the bindings would not bring her pain, but comfort.

When K'hăa Zeh'reá's feet finally stopped walking she found herself in the lotus garden. She had passed the garden many times and had even admired the foliage of the garden along with the impressive fish pond that had the strange fish in it that reminded her of yautja. The coloring and patterns of the fish reminded her vividly of some of the clans she had encountered when she was on the _**ĵ**__**iv**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_ with her na'sus. On many occasions as she grew, her na'sus would leave the _**d**__**ä**__**m**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_ of their clan and spend time on the _**ĵ**__**iv**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_. As _**ċ**__**r**__**ổ**__**m r**__**ẩ**__**od**__**ã**__**r**_, **Setg'in ****Mei-jadhi **was expected to divide her time between both ships, but they spent more time on the _**d**__**ä**__**m**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_. It was where their family was and she enjoyed it, but now K'hăa Zeh'reá thought that maybe her na'sus was protecting her from others who would hurt or kill her that were on the _**ĵ**__**iv**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_.

Looking at the peaceful waters of the fish pond, K'hăa Zeh'reá let her thoughts of the _**ế**__**ff'**__**ǻ**__**ic**__**ẻ**_ yautja slip from her mind. She didn't want to think about how she was prey and how yautja would want to take her head as trophy. She just wanted to relax with the peace that was around her and see what her ooman bearer had thought important enough to record in the fragile bindings. Anxiously she stroked her bald head wanting to give herself the comfort that her na'sus gave her when she was unsure about a situation. She was trying to decide if she would read the binding of her bearer.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Carefully K'hăa Zeh'reá opened the bindings to the very first page.

_**From the dairy of Wendi Jean **__**Allen…**_

_**I write these words because I will not be able to speak them so my daughter will hear.**_

_**I write these words because I know I will never speak to my child so that she will understand.**_

_**I write the words because she must know her past.**_

_**The future is hers to create, but I have born her a past that she will know that is contained in my diaries.**_

_**I give this gift to you with all my love, your mother.**_

Slowly K'hăa Zeh'reá read the first page of the diary as she savored every word. She read the ooman words out loud and listened to how they were formed and thought about what they meant. The sound, the words, they pricked her heart and the young woman felt something inside. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, but she was moved.

"_**W**__**ë**__**h-en**__**đ**__**i **__**Ĵ**__**e'an A**__**ā**__**h**__**•**__**len**__**ń**_ …" K'hăa Zeh'reá said trying to pronounce the name of her ooman bearer. The name sounded strange to the female, but she said it several times until it began to roll off her tongue in a guttural yautja kind of way. The name sounded more yautja than ooman, but the female was pleased she could say it more fluidly. Later she would learn how to say the name like an ooman, but for now she was satisfied with saying it like a yautja.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

As K'hăa Zeh'reá read the pages of the diary she began to get a sense of what things were like when her bearer was alive and in the place she named Old New York. The name sounded distant and nothing like the ooman cities or townships that were in the land where the _**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks**_ dwelling was. Her bearer was not from the lands of the** Cheen'ese**, but was far away in the west. Her bearer was from the western side of the planet. K'hăa Zeh'reá's bearer was a westerner on the ooman world.

By reading the words of her bearer K'hăa Zeh'reá learned of how her bearer lived and how she had encounter the strange and powerful being on the fated night. As she read, she could see that her bearer was awe struck with creature as it was able to succeed where others had failed. The initial reading of the diary was fast and intense and K'hăa Zeh'reá read the words as her bearer had wrote them. There was a sense of urgency in the writing and the young female felt the emotions that were conveyed in the words.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~ **

In great detail, K'hăa Zeh'reá read about the rainy night that Wendi accidentally discovered the large alien creature. Although she was not there, the young woman could visualize the harsh and demanding ooman city of Old New York. She could imagine what the rainy tumultuous night was like when her bearer witnessed the incident that would change her life forever. The streets of the ooman city were treacherous and so was the underworld of the ooman city.

As she thought about the chaos and danger her bearer was writing about, K'hăa Zeh'reá began to crave a _**relk**_. She wanted to visit the city as a hunter; it would be a pleasure for K'hăa Zeh'reá and she was sure that she'd be able to take some trophies from those her bearer called the government. The very idea of having so much worthy prey for the hunting delighted K'hăa Zeh'reá and she was looking forward to going to the place of her birth.

_You are prey,_ a thought came to her and she paused for a moment considering what had come into her mind. She _was_ prey, she _was _ooman and she entertained the salacious thoughts of hunting her own kind. "A thought for a later time," she said to herself as she turned her attention back to the book she had in her hands.

K'hăa Zeh'reá continued to read and found herself enthralled with every word that was on the pages of her bearer's diary. They were like magic that had come to life. Everything was becoming real to the young woman. K'hăa Zeh'reá followed the writings and noticed how it change from broad and general to becoming more and more detailed and intimate.

Attentively she read as her bearer described in great detail the battle between the creature and the ooman machines. In her mind's eye, K'hăa Zeh'reá could see the battle between flesh and metal. The young woman could visualize the onslaught of machines that the creature defied. Her bearer described how the creature prevailed against the machines by utterly destroying them but at the high price of being left at the door of **Cetanu. **K'hăa Zeh'reá felt a stab of pain and began to purr. It took her a moment to realize she was purring and whining for the dying creature. Slowly she ceased her purring hoping no one had heard her. It had been a while since she purred in sadness and she didn't want to remember the last time she purred that way.

As she continued to read, K'hăa Zeh'reá, read how her bearer saw the prudence in assisting to creature, but she really didn't know what she was supposed to do. Everything about the huge alien screamed death and destruction, but Wendi was not afraid. The small brown female had witnessed what the creature was capable of with her own eyes, but she felt compelled to help the alien. She wanted to help the creature, but she didn't know how. The creature was huge, but extremely physically weak and there was no way it could assist her with giving it the medical attention it needed.

From a distance, she had watched everything that had taken place and now she was cautiously approaching the downed creature. As quietly as she could she got closer, but the creature didn't seem to notice her. As she watched the struggling creature, she noticed how the creature was insistent and trying desperately to do something to what looked like a small computer on his left forearm. She could see the growing agitation and frustration in the creature and she wanted to do something to alleviate the creature's stress.

_I have to know what it is thinking, if I am to help,_ Wendi thought as she continued towards the creature with caution. The small brown woman knew that the only way she could help the creature was to connect with it. She was able to connect to the thoughts of other humans, but Wendi wasn't sure if she was able to connect with the alien mind. It took her several aggravated attempts, but she was finally able connect with the creature on a mental level. The connection wasn't like they were actually talking, but more like a sending and receiving of images. Visual images that were as clear as the thoughts were.

The immediate horror of the alien's mind made Wendi instantly sever the connection between them. _I can't let him do that_, she thought to herself. The creature was male and he was determined that he would leave no trace of him being on the planet.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

K'hăa Zeh'reá gasped at the thought as she realized how powerful her bearer was. The woman had actually gone into the mind of another and tasted their thoughts. She had touched the creature in a way that has been spoken of, but never confirmed.

Not only could her bearer voyage into the minds of other oomans, but she could also go into the minds of other species. Impressed and frightened by the revelation, K'hăa Zeh'reá wondered if she could do the same. The young woman wondered if she had the same power or just a measure of the power that her bearer possessed. Could she go into the minds of others and see their thoughts, know their will? Was it something she wanted to do?

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"I've got to stop him," Wendi whispered to herself. The image she received from the alien was very clear and very distinct in her mind's eye. It made her very afraid. _It's a bomb,_ she thought. He was going to blow up the place where they were at. The creature was intent on activating the self-destruct bomb on his wrist killing himself and everything in a mile radius of where they were.

She knew in her heart and mind that she could not let the bomb be activated. She would have to do the unthinkable and the unethical. She would rape the creature's mind to get what she wanted from it because she knew he would not freely give her what she wanted. She had to find out how to deactivate or destroy the bomb on the alien's forearm.

They battled. It was an intense fight of sheer willpower and determination. The mental struggle between them didn't last long, the alien was weak and Wendi had the full advantage. The creature had given her a respectable struggle and she knew if he was not injured they way he, she might not have been so lucky. Form the mental skirmish, Wendi determined that the creature's species also had a strong mental capacity as well as a physically strong body, or at least the alien in front of her did.

At the moment Wendi was the stronger of the two. She had taken what she needed from the alien's mind, but she was gentle. She didn't want to traumatize him anymore that necessary, because she had violated him. She had violated the alien, but she had left a part of herself so the creature would not feel the void. She had taken something from him and had left something in return, she hoped it was enough. She had to leave something to fill the small hole she had made in his thoughts.

Moments after mentally separating from the alien Wendi proceeded to remove the alien's computer from his forearm. He tried to struggle against her, but he was too weak. Wendi allowed herself to smile briefly, she had melded mentally with another species and had been in control. She was pleased with the self-discipline she was demonstrating. Her natural curiosity wanted her to probe the alien further, but she didn't, she only took from him what was necessary, leaving his mind intact.

_He's dying,_ she thought and a wave of sadness rushed over her. When they were connected she had found out the truth, but she didn't have to touch his mind to know that he would die from the injuries he sustained from the enforcement drones. She could see death coming to take the alien by the way he moved as well as hear it in the way he breathed.

"We have to leave," Wendi said to the alien, not sure if he understood her. It was definitely time for them to be gone because she knew the government would be sending out another wave of enforcement drones once they realized the ones the alien fought against were destroyed. The alien growled low at Wendi, but it was weak and pitiful. He really did sound like a wounded animal, trying to defend against another threat. Hoping that his voice would do what his presence couldn't, intimidate.

The small woman gave the huge creature an incredulous stare. "I just saved your life and the lives of many and you're growling at me?" she said and the alien gave her another weak growl in defiance. "You don't know it, but there will be more drones and I don't think that you'll be able to destroy them like you did the others. If you're lucky, then the government will have them kill you, if you're not so lucky, then you'll wish that you were already dead." Wendi said as she continued to look at the alien. She didn't have time to be wasting with the creature, either he would make an effort to get up and come with her or he would die where he was.

The creature paused as if considering what Wendi had said and then it made an effort to stand. After several attempts, the creature was finally able to stand with the woman's help and together they made their way to Wendi's underground dwelling.

The moving was very slow and after about an hour's time of walking through the mazes and traps Wendi had set to protect her home, they reached the tucked away place that accommodated the female quite well. It was her sanctuary in a place where there was no peace and danger was at every turn.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_**Ộct'tǖzzế**_," K'hăa Zeh'reá whispered to herself not completely believing that her bearer had went into the mind of the creature and touched its thoughts. How can such a weak and pathetic species possess such power? Could her bearer really possess such power and did she posses the same powers? The young woman did not know, but she wanted to find out if what she was reading was truth. Her shaven smoothed head began to glisten and she realized that she was nervous with perspiration; her mind began to race with possibilities. .

At first K'hăa Zeh'reá thought it was a dishonorable thing to deny the creature the right to end its life with respect and a measure of dignity. The young woman understood that for the creature to die honorably meant that her bearer would have to die also. If it were her and she had the opportunity to live she would, K'hăa Zeh'reá would not begrudge the female for wanting to preserve her own life.

To invade someone's mind without permission was akin to _**mǐe**__**•**__**ẅhệtt**_, and to commit rape would make one **ve'nde-thwei **and to go against the **Code** meant you forfeited your life. K'hăa Zeh'reá didn't think that the brown ooman was **ve'nde****-thwei; **or knew what a badblood was;she figured her bearer just did what she had to do. Her excitement and curiosity with the diary compelled her to read more even though she knew that it would hurt her studies with the _m'__ĥ__onks_.

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Once they were in her dwelling and the alien was lying in her bed trying futilely to regain a measure of strength, Wendi thought about the sad images she had seen in the alien's mind. He held a grave sadness for his future. He knew that he was dying and that when _he_ took his final breath _he_ would fade like the last breath he would take. There would be no one to carry on his linage, no one to continue his name among his people. For the alien, this was worse than dying with no honor.

_Such a powerful thing,_ Wendi thought to herself feeling only sorrow for the alien. She saw from the images that he would welcome death as it came for him, but his very being would be broken because he would not be remembered among his kind. Although she cared about the young, she knew from her own oracle that there would be no children for her, so she had never set her sights on such a thing. She would be able to sympathize with the alien, but not empathize with him; she didn't delude herself with leaving her legacy for the world; so she couldn't feel the same passion and emotions the alien was struggling with.

From the mental connection she had found that leaving his legacy was the only thing that breathed life in him. Leaving his legacy was the only thing that was keeping him on the side of the living when he should be dead. His legacy was the only thing that was preventing him from returning to his maker. "Such a sad and powerful thing," she whispered to herself as she silently shook her head at the dying alien.

The alien deserved the peace of death that was not coming to him and Wendi thought it was unfair for him to have to suffer; when he been an unknown hero for so many. She wanted to help him find his peace, but she didn't know what she could do.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

To leave a legacy; to sire and bear the healthiest, strongest, most intelligent pups was the ultimate testament to one's existence as yautja. You not only had to be the best, but you had to mate with the best so you could produce the best. Everything in yautja life and culture always returned to being able to create and leave the best offspring in the yautja gene pool. If you were the best and you created the best you were always remembered and everyone wanted to have a part of you, be connected with you in one way or another.

K'hăa Zeh'reá had wanted to leave her legacy among the yautja and she had wanted to leave it with _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_. He was not the best among his kind, but he had been perfect for her. She had accepted him with all the flaws she knew about and all the flaws she didn't. He was more than adequate for her and her love for him would have covered a multitude of imperfections. Although she was raised yautja and had the values and teachings of yautja ingrained in her from a baby, she had something more that her yautja kindred didn't have and it was the thing that had bound her soul to _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_; love.

Yautja did not love as oomans did. For a yautja, duty was everything and it superseded all else, pushing emotions and feelings to the side. Only honor and skill prevailed, they were the desensitized mated pair that dominated yautja culture and life. Honor and skill dictated the way of life and survival for yautja forcing all else to take a back seat to them. They were put to the forefront of all that is yautja, held in high esteem by all who are truly yautja.

_I am truly not yautja,_ K'hăa Zeh'reá thought to herself knowing she was flawed with ooman emotions and feelings. She had to admit there was a war the raged sometimes inside her reminding her that she was indeed dual.

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Although she felt the creature's pain, she could not help him even if she wanted to. He deserved to have his dying wish granted; he was dying and because of that fact his last wish would not come to fruition. Wendi didn't think he would live past the hour because every breath that he took always looked as if it would be his last. Just to breathe was a struggle for the alien, a struggle that visibly showed him losing.

"Forgive me for what I will do," Wendi whispered to the alien because she knew she would have to go into his mind again. This time she would not take anything from him, only view how she could remove his copper colored armor so she could attend to his many wounds. She knew his wants and desires, but the only thing that was important to Wendi was repairing his body so he would have a chance at survival.

When she connected their minds the creature was hostile, he had remember the violation she had perpetrated on him earlier, when she had refused him his right to die with honor. She sent him images of survival and hope while he sent her images of anger and frustration. She allowed him to be upset because he had every right to be. She had violated him, but it was time to move beyond that point, his life was of more importance and her only concern was that he survived. Her focus was on repairing his body and in order to do that, she needed his help.

After a few moments they struggled mentally and the alien became weaker, he conceded to her requests and sent her images of how she could remove his armor. The images were faint, but they were viewable. He was suited in a complicated array of metal and mesh that fitted him like a second skin, although there were some parts of his armor that seemed to be a bit clunky and ostentatious. The most interesting part of his ensemble was the bizarre bone ornaments that were draped and attached to his person. These were his trophies or the images that she received from him seemed to suggest as much. They were small skulls and bones of creatures she could never imagine, creatures she had never heard nor had she seen such skulls before. She was a medical doctor as well as a scientist who researched heavy in to the field of macro-zoology, but never had she encountered anything as exotic as the small skulls. If given the opportunity, she would study the skulls closer later, but for now the alien's wounds were the priority and she had to attend to them.

It took her almost an hour to remove all the parts of the alien's armor including his helm that covered his broad face. Mentally she had prepared herself for viewing his physical facial appearance, but she could not help letting out a strained gasp when she actually saw his unique repulsive features. He wasn't fully conscious so he wouldn't understand that his face shocked her. The alien constantly floated in and out of consciousness and there were moments when Wendi didn't know if he would regain full consciousness or be lucid enough to know what was happening; but she was resolved to work expeditiously to repair his broken body.

Quickly and skillfully her small hands worked to clean, arrange and bind the creature's wounds. When she usually performed surgery, she led her surgical team, but those days were over. Never again would she return to the world of the government, and subject herself to the rule of the authorities. According to government standards, she was of VALID quality, but she had put her governmental status to the side to do what was right, help everyone. And because she had chosen to help the INVALID among the people she had become an enemy of the State. In that decisive moment she had lost everything that she knew along with the comforts of the life she had known prior to making her choice

On her hands she wore stech-no gloves. They were a prototype of her own invention that were designed and created to help a surgeon during long hours of surgery. They were a practical tool when the surgeon would be working straight for three or more hours do an in-depth procedure or several consecutive procedures on the same patient. The purpose was to regulate and maintain an optimum flow of blood to the surgeon's hands and fingers while keeping the hand muscles with a consistent dexterity and steady mobility with the fingers. It didn't matter how long she had used her hands had to work on the alien, the gloves would keep her invigorated so by the time she finished, her overworked hands would end up feeling as fresh and as lively as the moment the she start working on the alien.

Wendi was pleased with her prototype because this was the first time she had actually used them and they were working. It wasn't part of the design, but the gloves were actually giving her physical strength where she didn't have it and she was able to maneuver some of the heavier pieces of the armor with little to no help from the alien. She was able to remove the heavy armor and transport it several yards away from the alien. After stripping the copper colored alien down to his small cloths, Wendi began to work quickly on repairing the alien's broken body. He had told her through his images that he had medical supplies that would aide her so she used them. She wasn't sure if the human medicines would help or hurt him and she wasn't going to take any chances, so she only bound his body with the supply of bandages she had.

The alien groaned and let out sever very weak yowls when the bubbling blue goop was applied to his copper skin. The texture of the alien's skin was relatively thick compared to her softer human flesh, but when the blue gel made contact with the alien's flesh and started sizzling, Wendi knew that even the powerful and dangerous alien was susceptible to some type of pain that would make him admit to it. "I am so sorry," Wendi said but she didn't stop what she was doing. In fact she sped up the process; she wanted move as quickly as possible so he would not have to endure the pain no longer than necessary. About half way through the process she could see the alien was struggling more to catch his breath; Wendi returned his mask back to his face so it would help him with his breathing.

Once she had finished working on his many wounds and binding them, it still didn't look to be enough done to save the alien. Wendi could see that he was getting weaker and still dying. Not wanting to lose her patient because she had never lost a patient in the six years she was a surgeon, Wendi started to flush with anger. "I did everything the images said I should do and even though they were faint I could still understand them; a child could have understood them," she groaned in frustration knowing that her efforts would end up being futile. She hated to lose, even in the game of life she hated losing a patient. She knew that he odds were against the alien the moment she saw him collapsed after he smashed the last enforcement drone with his bladed fist. She wanted him to live; hoped that he would live and would help him to live if she had the opportunity. Now that she had the opportunity to prolong the alien's life, it was not working, death was still coming for him.

Watching as he struggled to breath behind his mask, all Wendi could do was stoke his long rubbery deep reddish brown locks of hair and wish him peace, there was nothing more she could do for him. She gently stroked the exposed flesh on his face and gasped at the images she received. They were many and confused in a jumble, but the intent was singular and clear; he wanted to leave his legacy before he died. Weakly the alien lifted he large hand and reached out to Wendi. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she knew that he was too weak to hurt her. "You need to lie still so the medication can work on you," Wendi said as she held the alien's large taloned hand. Not wanting to be restrained, the alien was able to slip from Wendi's grip and press his hand to her chest.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

K'hăa Zeh'reá knew what it meant when a yautja male placed his hand on a female's chest and she wondered if it meant the same for the alien creature. Several times she ran her small hand over her shaven head hoping it would calm her as she tried to piece together what she was reading.

_H__e is asking her for permission to mate with her, _K'hăa Zeh'reá thought as she stared incredulously at the diary. _This can't be, no yautja would mate with prey._ She continued to think knowing hunters have been coming to the backwater planet for centuries, but the **Code** forbids them to have such unions with prey.

"The creature is not yautja," she said to herself. Her bearer had not encountered a yautja, but possibly some other creature that would rival her na'sus's species.

_Everything I've read so far makes me think the alien is yautja, but my bearer has not said the creature is yautja,_ K'hăa Zeh'reá thought to herself as she began to piece the puzzle together. The young woman needed to see it written in the diary before she would allow herself to believe.

K'hăa Zeh'reá began to get excited and hoping for the impossible. She was becoming agitated about what she was reading in the diary, as her mind raced with hundreds of '_what ifs'._ She needed to be calm so she could clearly understand what she was reading, she needed to read and know the truth, not some pup's fantasy. She was in the lotus garden and she would actively open herself up to the peace that was surrounding her.

_**She paused for a moment, and then she returned to the diary…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"You need to rest, you need your strength so you can heal," Wendi said as she maintained her calm while the alien pressed his hand a second time between her breasts.

The creature was insistent in pressing his hand between her breasts but she didn't know what it meant. Several times he pressed her and each tome was a little firmer than the first, but he had not hurt her. "You really should rest," she said in a cooing voice, hoping that her soothing tone would calm him. Knowing what she was doing, and not liking it, he released several agitated clicks, trills and a series of weak growls of frustration. The alien continued to make a fuss about pressing Wendi's chest.

"I really don't know what you want, but I do know that you need to rest so you can get better. I don't think pressing my chest will help you get better, there's nothing magical about me," she said trying to control her own frustration. She had had some disagreeable patients in her medical career, but the alien was quickly topping the list of those she wanted to transfer to another doctor who owed her a favor, unfortunate for her there wasn't another doctor she could call in a favor on.

The alien growled weakly at Wendi and she knew he probably wanted to roar at her. She had heard him roaring while he battled the enforcement drones. He was a beast that commanded fear and cowering on just sound alone. But now, the sounds that he was making made him sound like a whimpering _has been_. "I said…." Wendi started and her sentence was cut off when the alien pressed hard on her chest and held his hand firm.

The alien looked at Wendi with intent eyes and she stared back at him as both her hands clasped the alien's thick wrist. She gasped and tried to regain her breath as the images from the alien flooded into her head. The viewings were too intense and rapid fire as they were transferred to her from the alien. She wanted to say something but could not find the words to express herself. All she could do was stare back into his honey colored eyes and let him show her what he wanted to show her.

The barrage of images that that were flooding from the alien began to slow and become a steady stream that became clear and coherent with a single purpose, he wanted to have sex with her. It wasn't like it was an erotic turn on he was wanting, but more of a request to duty, a duty he had to fulfill towards himself. Apparently the alien had never had sex. He was still quite young according to the standards of his kind, and he had put the deed of fathering a child off; waiting for a more opportune moment, he had wanted to be _worthy_ to father a child. Now, time and life had turned against him, were turning against and he would never get the chance to leave his legacy in the tradition of his kind. Wendi was the only available vessel to help him fulfill his duty and he wanted her to bear his child.

Once the alien stopped sending the images to Wendi she found herself breathing in a strangled fashion. She couldn't believe what he had shown her and thought him delirious for even thinking that such a thing could happen between them. She knew nothing about the alien and she certainly didn't think they could do what he wanted them to do. It was all wrong. "I don't think so," Wendi breathed in shock and she tried to pull away from the alien and he grabbed the front of her shirt to restrain her, then he immediately released it and started to purr weakly. He clicked something at her, there was also the distinct sound of whining and whimpering mixed with the clicking and purring. When Wendi looked at the alien, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her and let his arm drop weakly to his side.

For the longest while, Wendi stared at the alien and listened as the purring and whining of the alien died down. She didn't know what to make of the current situation; if she didn't know any better she would say that the alien had just begged and pleaded with her. She didn't want to be too bold with her thoughts, but she would also say that there was some crying and sadness mixed into what he just said that she did not understand.

She really was an understanding and caring individual despite what she thought about the alien and his preposterous request. What he wanted was farfetched as far as she was concerned, but it wasn't unreasonable. Too bad for the alien there wasn't one of his kind to help him with his dying request; she knew she would be useless to him. _I can't let him die with that on his conscious,_ Wendi thought to herself as she looked at the once powerful, but now pitiful creature. Everything she knew that was right told her that she should have compassion on him and humor him if nothing else.

_I'll humor you although, I can't give you what you want_, the small brown woman thought as she reached out and stroked the long dark reddish rubbery hair that was decorated with unusual ornaments. As far as she is concerned, the bright bronze and honey colored creature was hideous, but she surmised that she probably looked hideous and odd to the alien. At her touch, the alien turned to face her there was an intent and confused expression on his face. His eyes were still closed and his breathing very shallow. _It makes no sense,_ Wendi thought to herself as she continued to stroke the alien hair. _Soon, you will be dead and I will be the only one to know you were even here. _Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he just rest and let his body heal?

_I can't do this…_ an adamant thought came to her. She was entertaining the thought and the battle inside was waging. _This is wrong and unethical_. In silence, she watched as he struggled to breathe. _To do this is to be sick and depraved, I am not sick nor am I depraved_. The battled continued to rage inside her to either honor his dying wish or to stand by her ethics. She wanted to scream out in frustration, but it would serve her no good purpose and would probably upset the alien even more. He looked so fragile and helpless lying before her. "I can't do this," she whispered to the alien and he opened his honey colored eyes. He started to purr feebly at her and weakly reach for her hand. "You need to get well before, you can do what you want to do," she continued, hoping he would see the logic in her words. If he did recuperate, then he would be able to leave and go back to where he had come from and the entire thing would be forgotten.

Her telling him to get better and basically be logical was not working, instead of being rational, the alien started the strange purring and whining thing he had done earlier. He sounded so dejected, lonely and pitiful all mixed into one big ball of sadness, she couldn't help herself, she started to cry. He was wearing her down. The tears silently streamed down her brown cheeks streaking her sullied face as the alien continued his pathetic purring that was torturing her spirit and making her ethical side lose the battle that was raging inside her. _I can't take this, _she thought to herself, _he's driving me crazy and making me feel so goddamned guilty. This is wrong._ She sniffed several times before she got herself under control enough to speak.

"Stop! Just stop it," she breathed as she took a deep breath to steady herself. The alien opened his eyes and looked at her. Even his honey golden eyes echoed the sadness he was making. "I'll do it!" she barked a little harsher than she had intended. "I'll do it! Just stop whining. I can't take that… you're driving me crazy." With her verbal declaration that was said with finality, the alien abruptly cut off the whining, then the sound and tempo of the purring changed. "You should wait, but if you insist I'll do this one thing for you," she said out loud and thought, _it's not going to make any difference; your stubbornness will kill you before you can leave your legacy._

Without speaking to him any further, Wendi started to disrobe. Once the alien saw that Wendi was actually taking off her clothes, he relaxed and closed his eyes; and continued purring his new purr at her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_**Vhœ'k Paya's l**__**ệ**__**h'**__**ń**__**ie**__**š**__**h **__**ậ**__**r'**__**ŧ**__**hu**__**ñ**_! In Paya's sweet name!" K'hăa Zeh'reá exclaimed as she snapped the diary shut.

The next two days for K'hăa Zeh'reá were disastrous while training with her Shaolin master. She couldn't concentrate. It seemed as if everything she had learned over the pasts years with the m'ĥonks did not exist. She could not function because her thoughts were always on the diary of her bearer and what was written in it. She had wanted to read, wanted to know if her bearer had mated the alien, but could not bring herself to open the book, she was fascinated and afraid of the book.

In its secret place among her personal things it sat waiting for her, calling her to visit again so she could know the desires of her mind. For two torturous ooman days she avoided the very thing she wanted most, the diary. K'hăa Zeh'reá hungered and thirsts after the writing but her busy schedule and her self-imposed fear had prevented her from being cloistered with the book.

Her lack of concentration and poor performance at her studies did not go unnoticed. Her mastered had confronted her and she had denied that there was a problem. She would never admit to defeat or concede to loss, but her master knew that there was something that was far more important to the woman than her studies. Her studies had become a second priority and a very poor one. Her master would not settle for a second rate student so he had forbid her to study while her mind was divided. Once she had settled the thing that divided her mind, then she could return to her studies.

Seeing it as a blow to her, K'hăa Zeh'reá was ready to argue the point or even fight for the right to continue to study with her master, but she knew he was right. Her mind was with the diary of her bearer and she would be no good as a student while she craved desperately to read what was written. She understood that she could not wrap her mind around her studies so she didn't make a show at being too disappointed, even thought deep inside she was. She knew she had to wholly give herself to her studies if she was going to do well and at the moment she wasn't. Her master had forbid her to study until her mind is clear; once her mind was clear she would be allowed to return to her studies.

Knowing she was going to be spending her time exclusively with her bearer's diary, K'hăa Zeh'reá gathered all the necessary tools she needed to her read and understand what was in her bearer's diary. Once gatherer, she tucked them neatly into the pockets of her robes. She found her place in the lotus garden and settled down marking the spot she chose her own.

_**Once she is situated, she goes back to her reading…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Pausing from her disrobing, Wendi stared at the creature purring weakly beside her. With eyes still closed the creature weakly reached for her. "I'm here," she said as she gently stroked the creature's large hand.

Satisfied that he was able to feel her near him, one of his large fingers twitched indicating that he had heard and understood her. She was starting to have second thoughts about what she was going to do with the alien. She wasn't sure if she truly understood what the creature wanted or if she had just misunderstood the meaning of her oracle. There could easily be misunderstanding because they could not speak the language of the other; or at least she could not understand the alien, although he seemed to understand her.

_This is not right, _she thought as she looked at the creature's body. It was large and torn in many places and from many places he oozed and leaked florescent green from the bandages she had bound him in. He was bleeding which meant he was in pain. _So much pain,_ she thought. _I should just make you feel comfortable during your last hours of life._

She listened as she heard the alien struggling with his breathing again. Sadness began to form inside her. The big powerful creature looked so helpless, so fragile in front of her. In her heart she didn't think the creature deserved to die like he was dying. Although she had known him for just a short while, he had wrought such a meaningful justice for the common man by destroying the enforcement drones. The machines that were almost indestructible had been destroyed by the alien, but he had paid a heavy price for his honorable deed. No one had seen his sacrifice or how he had destroyed the eyes, ears, hands and enforcers of the oppressive government. They would never know how he had fought for them and they would not celebrate him as a hero or savior; the other INVALIDs would never know what he alien had did for them, but she would know. With her own eyes she had witnessed his power and saw him prevail. She had seen him battle, win, and now he was dying. He had given the INVALID humans an opportunity to live a little longer without being herded or slaughtered like cattle by the enforcement drones and the government. Such sadness.

The feeble sound of the alien purring a little more intensely brought the small woman out of her thoughts. She looked over at the alien and he was staring at her with slit eyes as he continued his frail, but steady purr which sounded like it was her was trying to comfort her. She felt him stroke her weakly with one of his large fingers. The wicked claw on the large finger which should have rent the flesh of her forearm open was gently grazing her skin. She looked at her forearm and then she looked to the alien. He was trying to console her.

"You poor thing," she whispered to the creature as she put her smaller brown hand on his larger copper mottled paw. "Even now you are giving when you've already given so much."

Wendi thought that her heart was going t break. Clasping the large hand and bringing it to her mouth she kissed it and she closed her eyes letting the unshed tears fall freely. A defender had come among the INVALIDs and now he would be taken away. None of it was right, but Wendi knew that it was necessary. Her oracle made her feel the rightness and completeness in what has happening and there was no way she could deny that the events were supposed to take place. They were supposed to happen and she was to be an important part of them, but she still didn't know why.

"I will help you if I can," she said reassuring the alien and he cupped her small face in his large hand and stroked her tear stained cheek with his thumb. Closing her eyes, Wendi nestled her face into the hand and she gently kissed it. _I don't know if we are well-suited, but I will try to fulfill your wishes, _she thought feeling that there is no way they could be genetically compatible. The least she could do for the creature to reward his gallant efforts was to humor him because he deserved to die thinking he had succeed at doing the one thing he wanted to do before his death, leave his legacy.

Realizing that time was against them, Wendi returned to taking off her layered clothing. The creature waited for Wendi since he could not help her; he was as weak and as helpless as a newborn. His body was sore, weak and tender. He had been through much and there was no way she could avoid not hurting him, she just hoped that she wouldn't cause him too much pain. Now it was time to remove his small cloths. She was glad that he had helped her remove his armor. Alone she could not have figured out where all the secret buttons were to release the pieces and she certainly could not lift the metal all by herself, even with her stech-no gloves. The larger pieces were just too heavy. She was most grateful that he had shown her the compartment in his armor that had the things she needed to treat his wounds with. She had medical supplies, but she was sure that they would not work on the creature because his was not human.

"If I hurt you, I am sorry," Wendi said trying to be careful while touching him. He did say anything to her, just let his head lull to the side as he closed his eyes and waited for her to undress him. It was only on a couple of occasions that he made low growling sounds indicating his pain and discomfort and Wendi apologized for it.

Once she had him completely naked lying before her, she stared at his body stunned. She did not see a penis. _This is not good,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the creature as doubt began to flood her. _What was I thinking about? What am I getting myself into? This is not going to work. _At this point her suspicions were confirmed, they were not physically compatible. There was not penis or protrusion to be inserted in her, only a dark golden mushroom shaped mound where his penis should be.

As if sensing her mood and the questions that were beginning to flood her mind, the alien turned his massive head towards her and began to faintly growl and click something at her. Wendi looked down at the alien and noticed that he was looking intently at her through heavy eyes. He growled and clicked at her again and she moved closer to him to listen and try to understand what he was saying. Before she could bring her head close enough to get a sense of what he was saying a large copper hand was placed on her shoulder and he had to grip her so his hand would not fall off.

"What?" Wendi started as she looked at the large hand pushed her flesh. "I can't hear you, I don't know what you're saying," Wendi continued confused by the creature's behavior. She knew that _he_, now she wasn't sure if the creature was male, wanted to have relations with her, but at the same time, _he_, it seemed to be pushing her away. The creature growled and clicked at her a second time and then weakly reached for her own hand and placed it on his massive chest.

"I don't understand," Wendi said softly, not wanting to upset the creature because she could see that _he_ was becoming frustrated with her not understanding him. He growled and clicked a third time and he pressed his hand on Wendi's chest and he made her hand press into his broad chest. "Do you want me to press you?" she asked not knowing if that was what the alien wanted. He said noting; just let his head lull to the side. After a few moments he gently pressed into Wendi's chest and she responded by pressing into the alien's chest.

Once she had finished the compression she heard the alien start to purr. It sounded very different from the purring she had heard earlier from him. The sound made her think that he was very pleased, maybe she had finally understood him and did what he wanted her to do? _At least he sounds happy_, thought to herself and then she saw a slight movement at his lower region. Turning her head in the direction of the movement, she watched. It was the dark golden mushroom shaped mound where his penis should be. It moved. Staring dumbfounded, Wendi watched as the fleshy mushroom began to protrude. She watched for several minutes before she realized what was happening; the mushroom had been raised about two inches from the pelvic area of the creature.

"Oh my God…." Wendi breathed as she continued to watch the fleshy mound move "…you are a male."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Looking at it like it is a poisonous snake or a deadly eel K'hăa Zeh'reá dropped the diary, she couldn't believe what she had just read. Maybe she didn't understand the ooman words, maybe she needed clarity. It couldn't be what she thought it was, but there was nothing else to call it; it had to be a yautja _**ka'mak**_.

"No… not a _**ka'mak**_," she whispered. The creature could not be yautja. Her mind began to panic. K'hăa Zeh'reá could feel herself becoming lightheaded and confused.

There was very little doubt that the creature was yautja. She knew what a yautja _ka'mak _looked like; she has seen her youngest brother's penis because she has cared him for many years. For the first four cycles of his life she was his primary care giver raising him as if he were her very own. She knew what _**D'ui **__**w**__**á**____**la't**__** R**__**á-**__**tu's**_ private parts looked like; what her bearer had described sounded very much like a yautja _ka'mak_.

Being with _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_ the night before his chiva also gave her an opportunity to see an older version of the ka'mak because was sixteen cycles old and approaching adulthood. On the magical night before her ex-love's chiva they had experienced each other and she had performed oral sex on the unblooded's _ka'mak_. She hadn't known what she was doing, she just did it and it felt right. She had made _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_ whine and pine in ecstasy. He had wanted to roar out his intense feelings, but knew it was too dangerous for both of them. He could be put to death according to the Code for mating and not blooded and her na'sus probably would have disowned her for mating the unblooded. It would have brought a powerful shame to the clan leader. _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_ had endured the sweet torture bravely and they had created a moment to remember for the rest of their lives and K'hăa Zeh'reá thought that they would be together so they could make more sweet memories.

_Maybe my sire is yautja_, K'hăa Zeh'reá thought hopefully to herself, but her hopes were dashed when she was reminded that yautja do not mate with prey and she was not a _**z**__**ǻ**__**h'v**__**ữň,**_ hybrid.

There are many beings in the universe and some are similar and different in many ways. It was a fact she had to accept, and not be caught up in. Reality and logic said that she could not be a mixture of ooman and yautja. _**Yautja do not mate with prey. **_Pausing for a moment to consider her thoughts, K'hăa Zeh'reá decided that she had to know more before she came to any conclusions about her sire.

_**She encouraged herself to read on…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Visibly, the alien tensed at the sound of Wendi's voice and she noticed. "I'm sorry," she said to the alien. _But I don't know what you expect me to do with that,_ she thought silently as she looked at what the alien's small clothes had been covering. It was a stump, a nub, just a head, nothing more. It looked to be about one-and-a-half to two inches high, but looked to be a diameter of about three inches. _Alright, get a hold of yourself girl before you freak the alien out or piss him off. _She didn't want to do either knowing it could end badly for her. She also didn't want the alien to think that she is afraid ofit….._him_.

_Now, that I know you are a male, I won't feel so bad_, she thought hoping she wouldn't say or do anything to offend the size of his maleness. It was such a shame he was so small, because he was such a huge creature. The woman naturally thought that he would be anatomically proportioned with the rest of his body. He had large broad feet so quite naturally she thought his organ would be comparable, for the most part it was comparable in human males. _I really don't know what you expect, but I'll just climb on you and let our sexes touch, _she thought since he was alien he wouldn't know what to expect from copulation with some one of her species. That alone should be satisfying and he was probably too weak and disoriented to know what was happening. Just a few minutes on top of him and it would all be over. She was willing to sacrifice a few minutes for the creature that had liberated her immediate quadrant of the enforcement drones. If he died while she was on top of him then he could have his peace of mind and she would be at ease having fulfilled her commitment to him.

Now that the bright bronze and honey colored creature was completely naked and lying before her, Wendi vied the shallowly breathing form of the alien. He looked powerful even in his demise. He looked as if he could rip a man's head from its body with bare hands. _Do I really want to do this, _she thought _…this could be dangerous for me_. Her mind wondered having second thoughts about what she is going to do.

"I gave my word," was all she said, remembering the promise she had made. She knew she was being reckless, but she reasoned that it would only be for a short moment and her world would go back to the way it was.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt the creature anymore than he was already hurt, she climbed on top of him and waited. Through heavy laden eyes he watched as she climbed on him. The large creature was cool under her, but near his crotch area, he was warm. Wendi stared down at alien and she tried to make herself get past how ugly his crab-like face was. It was about duty and she was resolved to do her duty towards the creature.

Again the huge, but weak creature pressed his hand between her now bare breast and she responded in part by pressing a small brown hand on his massive bright copper colored chest. The creature began to purr at her in approval and Wendi carefully bent down to kiss him lightly on his broad and very big forehead that bore the same marking as his mask did. Unblinking he watched her as she pressed her soft lips against his skin. The alien skin felt strange against her brown softer flesh; and she kissed his forehead again letting her lips linger much longer against his rougher skin.

She heard the creature purr at her again and felt his rough hand stroke her back. She knew he was trying to be gently with her, but his size, strength and his inability to be in complete control of his actions made the intended gentle stroke a bit forceful. Wendi waited for the large hand to go back to the creature's side before she moved. She didn't want the creature to accidently slice or maul her.

Slowly she rose up to her knees and she shimmered back until her vagina was directly over the large golden mushroom. She felt the warmth radiating from the golden mushroom and realized she had reached the point of no return. She was going to make intimate contact. She listened to the way the creature was breathing and could hear from his breathing he was also anticipating the contact.

For what seemed like the longest moment without either of them breathing; she kneeled poised on top of him less than an inch from making contact. She heard the creature growl low and click at her which brought Wendi out of her thoughts and back to her squatting on top of the large alien. When their flesh finally made contact she could feel the hot moisture atop of the golden mushroom and was embarrassed she had heavily dripped the natural liquids from her own body onto the alien's sex organ. She watched as the creature closed his eyes in deep contentment as their alien flesh made contact.

Slowly Wendi began to move back and forth on the alien's mushroom head. First she moved slowly, she knew it had only been an hour or since she finished dressing his wounds. She knew he needed to rest so he could heal properly, but he had opted to have sex rather than let his body heal. She wished she hadn't made the promise to the alien, now she was regretting it because she knew it was wrong and in some ways immoral. Her emotions and guilt had made her throw logic and restraint out the window. She had wanted to appease the dying alien hoping that it would soothe him enough for him to rest and heal, but it hadn't. The alien had become demanding and adamant that she fulfill his deathbed request. Wendi knew it was pointless to engage in sex with the alien, she didn't want to give him any more pain than he was already suffering, but he had other plans.

The creature seemed to be at peace with what she doing and she got a creepy feeling thinking that she was performing necrophilia. The alien wasn't quite dead, but soon he would be a corpse and that left an eerie feeling in the woman's mind. She wanted to feel disgusted and ashamed of what she was doing, but she wasn't. The alien flesh was very warm against her own and Wendi felt her body responding to the strange warmth that seemed to be intensifying as she rocked back and forth atop the large creature.

As if moving with a natural rhythm between the two of them, Wendi began to move faster she felt distinct chill go down her spine and she shuddered. Without warning she felt something move between her legs and she jumped startled, but then she felt something gripping her waist. It wasn't a strong grip, but it was enough to let Wendi know that the creature wanted her to stay on top of him.

A surprised gasp escaped her; there was another movement between her legs and she felt the head of the creature's penis move into her. The creature continued to hold her petite waist and panic started to grow inside Wendi. The golden mushroom was not supposed to move, but it was. At that point she didn't know what she should do, she wanted to leave, but the creature was holding her and his penis was moving deeper inside her.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Being caught up in her reading, K'hăa Zeh'reá screamed out in loud gasp and her voice echoed through the lotus garden. A couple of monks passing stopped to see if the young woman was okay and she gave them an embarrassed look as she pressed her mother's diary against her chest and moved deeper into the garden.

K'hăa Zeh'reá was uncomfortable with what she had done and she made a mental to get a hold of her emotions so she wouldn't bring any unnecessary attention to herself. After several minutes of walking she found a spot in the garden that felt right.

Now she was at a small secluded portion of the medium-sized winding fish pond that snaked and spidered at several points. Beautiful white and yellow lotus flowers floated in the small secluded area of the pond and it made K'hăa Zeh'reá smile. The new place where she had chosen to read was quiet and peaceful.

She could see that others had used the place for reading when she noticed that there was what looked like a stone bench designed for reclining near the water's edge. Near the stone bench was a lantern that was filled with oil. K'hăa Zeh'reá guessed that some of the monks must have used the area for meditation or secluded spiritual reading. She thought that it may be more for meditation than reading since all the studying and reading that they did was with the masters and other students.

Stroking her shaven head and pulling her cream colored robes closer to her, K'hăa Zeh'reá settled down on the stone bench. She was going to make herself comfortable not wanting to be interrupted or draw any attention to herself while she read. The small woman was preparing to be at the same place for hours. Her body was honed and conditioned like that of a yautja and she knew that she would be able to sit and read for several ooman days if she wanted to without being disturbed; but she didn't think that the monks would let her sit in the same place for several days. She smiled at the thought knowing her master would come looking for her when she didn't show up for the morning meal. The short bald lightly tanned colored male would make it his business to locate her no matter what. He had dismissed her from her studies until she was able to concentrate, but she was sure he'd be concern if he didn't see her after too long. She was his special project and he was going to make sure he succeeded with her if it was the last thing that he did. This also meant he would keep a watchful eye over her even if he wasn't teaching her. Having her stick to the training schedule he had designed for her was very important to him, but she knew that she was going to sitting in the same place for a while reading. Her master would have to find her first before he could confront her.

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Looking down at the huge creature, Wendi could see that his eyes were still closed, but the tusks on his face were becoming animated. His breathing had changed slightly and he still clasped her at the waist. She did not have her full weight on the creature's middle because she didn't know what to expect and she didn't know if the creature would hurt her. She would have entered his mind to know his intent, but she chose not to. _They are your feelings and I will respect them_, Wendi thought to herself as she abandoned the idea of caressing the creature's mind.

The small brown woman was too involved to with what she was doing to speculate whether or not the wounded creature would hurt her. If he had a surge of energy to kill her or do her in because of his anger towards her, then she'd be powerless to stop him. _What will happen will happen_, she reminded herself as she continued the steady rhythmic movement. Wendi felt her body begin to perspire and she was getting tired balancing herself on her knees. She had been rocking on top of the creature for about fifteen minutes and she wasn't sure how long the creature wanted her on top of him. She was starting to get tired of holding her body in the awkward position. Several more minutes passed and Wendi felt herself losing the battle to stay high enough off the alien so she would not be impaled. Heavy drops of sweat started to drip from her body onto the alien.

It happened, her legs gave way and she felt the impalement between her legs. It hurt and she could feel her body starting to slightly tear. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she was too shocked, she had never felt anything like it in all her twenty-seven years. All she could do was collapse onto the chest of the alien and wait for the pain to pass. As she waited she felt the alien move deeper inside her. As the alien's penis moved deeper inside her, she cringed and dug her fingernails into his muscular chest. She hurt, but it felt so incredibly good. She knew at this point the damage was done and she was bleeding inside. She was a very small woman and she was not prepared to have full sex with the creature; now she was paying for her reckless behavior.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_**Ha'jul**__**ê **_Paya," K'hăa Zeh'reá whispered to herself and she unconsciously closed her legs and clamped them down tight. She thought about _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_ and wondered if she would be able to handle him during mating. She didn't know how tall or large the alien that her bearer was mating, but she did know that yautja were very large compared to herself and she suspected that her ooman bearer was her size or smaller.

_It will be painful,_ K'hăa Zeh'reá thought as she considered _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_. He was her one love. He was the only male she had desired as a mate, but now things were changed. They had pledged to give themselves wholly and completely only to each other, but he had taken another as his first mate. He had willingly gone with the green and yellow female that she despised with a passion. Everything that she cherished about him was now betrayed. All her hopes and dreams for their future, her future were gone. Initially she had opted to forgo chiva in order to be with just him, now even that had changed. When she returned to her people she would complete chiva and she would be an adult member of the clan and she would be free to choose who she would mate and whose pups she would have. _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_ was now her past.

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Wendi's breathing became labored and she heard herself moan and was genuinely surprised. Deeper she dug her nails into the broad muscular copper chest as she pressed her small body closer into the creature. She felt a large hand release her waist and rest gently on her back. The large hand was still cool, but not as cool as it was before. She felt safe with the creature, both inside and out even though she knew he was dying.

She felt a slight movement underneath her and she waited for a moment and she felt the slight movement again. The third time she felt the movement, the alien's penis moved deeper inside her and she felt an odd sensation that made her think the shaft of the alien's penis was misshapen. The creature moved again and she gasped and moaned. She couldn't help herself, she just naturally responded to what her body was feeling. Again the creature moved his pelvis upward and Wendi felt the alien penis move deeper inside her.

The feeble bucking by the alien hurt, but it was a divine pain that was swaddled in pleasure. She felt the hot liquids from her body begin to bathe the golden mushroom and the alien shaft which was getting longer and moving deeper within her. She had no idea how long the alien's penis was, but she suspected he was much longer than the average male because she could feel that he was definitely much thicker that the _average _human male. She also hoped that he would not be so long that she wouldn't be able to accommodate him and she hoped that he didn't damage her reproductive organs so they didn't work. She didn't think the creature would damage her internally on purpose since he was adamant about leaving his legacy which meant he wanted her to bare his child after he was dead. She didn't think she'd be able to give him what he wanted, but she was resolved to humor him because he was dying.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

A sense of sadness came over K'hăa Zeh'reá and again her eyes began leaking water. _Crying, _she thought. She had learned that the water that was coming from her eyes was a result of how she was feeling inside. She was sad. K'hăa Zeh'reá was overcome with a large sadness that she couldn't control. Sitting on the stone bench near the soothing lotus pond she looked at the pages of the book as the water from her eyes dripped onto them. She heard the gentle splashing in the medium-sized pond and remembered the Koi fish. The fish seemed to sense her sadness and they were responding to her. She was touched by the creature's sensitivity. She wiped her tears away and saw that there was more of the fish swimming to that section of the pond where she was sitting.

"_**Chu'khah!" **_K'hăa Zeh'reá whispered to herself. She was amazed that the fish were sensitive to her and understood what she was feeling. Just seeing and knowing that the fish were responding to her sadness, began to make K'hăa Zeh'reá feel better about what was happening and brighten her mood. The Koi were comforting her.

_Why am I crying?_ she thought. She never like crying, it was a sign of weakness and she did not want to be weak. The first time she remembered crying was when _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah **_took another as his first mate. The act had cut her so deeply and there was nothing she could do to make her claim to him. Her only love had utterly rejected her and embarrassed her before the entire clan. It had made her feel powerless and insignificant; she felt alone and helpless.

Now her eyes were leaking water and she was crying for the unknown yautja who was dying. She was powerless to help the creature and so was her bearer. He was dying and possible not leaving his legacy. K'hăa Zeh'reá knew how important it is in yautja culture to leave your legacy and how one should seek only the best to create a legacy with. K'hăa Zeh'reá had wanted her legacy to make with only _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_ despite the fact that there were others who surpassed him in different areas. For her, he was the best and there could be no other. She had ignorantly thought that he had felt the same way about her, but obviously he hadn't.

Squeezing her eyes shut tight, K'hăa Zeh'reá tried to forget about _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah _and focus on what she was reading. "You are my past, _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah," _K'hăa Zeh'reá whispered to herself. She willed herself to get the yautja out of her mind and return to her bearer's diary.

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

As she pressed her head against the cool alien flesh, Wendi listened and was startled when she heard two distinct very faith beats in the creature's chest. For a moment she listened and they both beat very weakly as they could come to a complete halt at any moment. There was another slight movement and Wendi felt the creature push his pelvis into hers. She gasped and she returned the gesture. The alien responded in turn by weakly pushing into her again. Gasping with a moan, Wendi felt another oddly shaped ridge on the alien's shaft, and then she pressed her pelvis into the alien's. He responded to her with an upward thrust that was a little stronger than the previous pelvic movements. She gasped loudly and bolted upright. Immediately the hand that was on her back clasped her waist again and she looked down at the creature. Slowly his eyes opened and he looked up at her. He weakly growled and clicked something at her, but she just stared, she had no idea what he was saying.

Looking down at the alien, she waited to see if he would try to communicate with her further but instead he closed his eyes and his over sized dangerous looking tusks drew closer to his face. Releasing her waist with his right hand, he slowly moved the large taloned hand to her chest and touched her lightly between her ample breasts. Wendi looked down at the alien whose eyes were still closed and she knew he wanted to continue. Careful, so not too hurt his still tender and struggling body, Wendy gentle placed her hand at the center of the broad light copper and honey colored chest. The creature rumbled weakly and Wendi began go rock back and forth slowly. With each movement she felt him move further into her and she prayed that her body was able to make enough lubricant to prevent her from being ripped too badly. With a little more force than he had given before, but still weak, the alien thrust inside her, instinctively Wendi's uterine walls clamped tight around the alien penis and the creature's eyes popped open. He just stared at Wendi and in silence she just stared back at him and was motionless. She felt his hands move from her waist and down to her rump. He palmed both of her butt cheeks in his large hands and they fit perfectly. Keeping his golden eyes on her, he gave her a gentle squeeze and thrust his pelvis up moving his penis deeper into her. Wendi was glad that he creature was extremely weak, had he been stronger and more alert, she was sure she would not be able to withstand the sexual encounter.

Involuntarily she moaned at the heavenly pain that was wrapped in pleasure. She was ashamed of what she was feeling; it was like she was starting to take advantage of the alien in his feeble state and she had no right to enjoy the way he was making her feel. She heard a meager sound that reminded her of a cat purring; a cat that was wounded, but happy. _Is this creature truly happy with what we're doing?_ She thought to herself, and then she reminded herself that his reason for copulating with her was to leave a part of himself behind before he died. She felt his weak thrust again and then he rumbled and chirped something at her. The sounds that came from the large alien were so out of place and strange. They were sounds that one would expect from small creatures that made their home in a rain forest or someplace like that.

He started his feeble purring at her, thrust his hips upward again and she felt another misshapen bump on the alien shaft move into her. _Three,_ she thought. So far, she had felt three of the strange thing on his shaft. The alien gave her another gentle squeeze with his large hands and she started to rock back and forth on him again. The cooper colored creature thrust in to her and she felt another ridge on the shaft. _Four_, her mind made a mental note and she kept moving. She started to sweat and it started to drop on the semi-conscious creature. Every time she moved up and down on the alien shaft, a chill ran through her body. Faster she moved on top of him and he responded by pushing another misshapen bump into her. She was enjoying how the alien pushed himself deeper into her it made her start to come alive and anticipating the next ridge of the ribbed shaft.

After about thirty minutes or so they had created a harmonic rhythm that was starting to bring Wendi closer to climax. The small woman was fighting the inevitable, she was surprised, but the weak alien was driving her over the edge and she was starting to lose control. Her shoulder length black hair was drenched to the point that it was starting to turn puffy; her breathing had become labored and she was finding it hard to catch her breath and maintain her composure. She braced her body atop him with a hand on either shoulder as she straddled him. She could help herself, but she imbedded her nails as much as she could in his tough flesh to secure her position on him. At this point the alien had packed seven of the alien bumps on his penis shaft inside her.

"Oh God!" she heard herself moan and immediately she wanted to take it back. The strange alien was making her talk and she never talked when she had sex. If there was any talking it was fake and she usually was telling the man how wonderful he was and what a great lover he was which was a complete lie. The men she did have when she wanted to have sex, were for her carnal use, not for her sensual pleasure. The alien creature was giving her sensual pleasure, he had hit a spot on her that was making her lose control and causing her to call on her god. "Oh God," she groaned very loudly. She groaned so loud that the golden eyed alien just stared at her. She was embarrassed but she was starting to climax. She tried to get off the alien, but he pressed her hips hard against him refusing to let her go. She thought he knew she was climaxing because he started purring a little louder and a little stronger at her. "Please," she begged him, but he still held her. She was so hot between her legs that she could feel her own heat and she was she felt like an oven to him. The alien gave her several rapid long strokes and he pushing her over the edge. She had no control; all she could do was explode. She let out a loud deep soulful moan of intense passion that lasted the length of her orgasmic release. She threw her head back and thrust her chest forward as her cum saturated the alien's penis and pooled down at his pelvic area. Wendi felt the hot liquid plaster to her inner thighs as her small body convulsed with ecstasy as she released. Never had a man ever made her lose control in such a fashion; usually she was the dominant and she made the man yell and scream her name. She was too caught up in her bliss to be ashamed of being weak. The alien creature didn't know he had broken her and she would not tell him, so she wouldn't waste any time feeling sorry for herself.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Now, K'hăa Zeh'reá felt like a _**klu'vo**_, voyeur, a _**rha'gh**__**ă**__**n**_, peeping tom, as she read her bearer's diary. It was too private and too personal, yet she continued to read. _Will __**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**__ take me over the edge, will our bodies sing to each other in complete harmony,_ she thought to herself until she realized what she was doing. She was missing him, wanting him, needing him.

She had spent eight ooman years on her bearer's world and she was lonely for the yautja who had betrayed her. She felt disgusted with her weakness and immediately pushed _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah _from her mind. She was sure the taupe and hazel greenhunter was not thinking about her. He was most likely thinking about where his next trophies would come from and how many females he could get with the said trophies.

She wouldn't waste her time with _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah_ she would do what she needed to do to make herself independent from him physically, mentally and emotionally. She was not a starry eyed pup anymore. What her _**na'sus**_ had said on her trip to the ooman world, made her come to the conclusion that she was already an adult according to ooman standards and she could do as she pleased. She would start acting like an adult while on her bearer's planet and take charge of herself. When she returned to the yautja she would make chiva so she could do as she pleased and not be trapped in the female's role. Once she became a hunter, she would have the same freedoms and rights of any male hunter and she would choose her own path for her life; a path that would not include _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah._

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The creature made her come alive in a way she didn't think possible. Collapsed on the broad copper colored chest that felt warmer now, Wendi gasped profusely trying to catch her breath; she felted drained, but satisfied. As she lay on the creature's chest she listened to the twin hearts beat underneath the thick alien skin of his intensely muscled chest. The twin beating hearts sounded faint, but a little stronger than the last time she listened. She wanted to lie on top of the broad chest forever, but she realized that the alien had not ejaculated. She wasn't sure if his body worked the same way as a regular human's did, but she was sure if the creature had an orgasm, he would have audibly expressed his climax in some sort of way.

Before she could finish her thoughts, she felt the alien's huge body shift under her. In one swift clumsy move the large creature had flipped her so she was on the bottom and he was on the top. As he changed their positions, she felt the large organ slip out of her hot and wanton body. She felt empty and alone from the sudden separation. She wanted him to refill the place he had suddenly vacated.

Now that she was under him she realized how small she really was compared to him. His breathing was labored and she could see that he was very weak; she didn't know where he was getting the energy to perform the way he was performing. _He's determined,_ she thought to herself as she looked up into his very unusual and repulsive face. Had she been a different woman, she would be screaming and terrorized by the alien. Had she been another woman, she would have killed him or left him for dead in the abandon building where she had found him, but she was herself, so she was with him and they were having sex.

The bandages she had wrapped around his arms, torso and legs were cover in the florescent green liquid which she naturally assumed was his blood were holding up well. By now she thought they would have fallen off from the activity he was engaging in, but they hadn't and she was grateful, she didn't want to re-wrap his wounds a second time.

His long deep reddish brown thick tuberous protrusion coming out of his head, curtained them from the outside world. The alien hair was adorned with metal, bone and what looked like precious stones; bands of different colors, width and designs. As he hovered over her, his tubular hair looked strange as they curtained them both from the outside world. It was like only the two of them existed. She felt his hot alien breath on her face and neck as he struggled to breath. _He has internal injuries,_ she thought and hoped that he wasn't in much pain, but she knew that he was in pain and he was suffering as he did what he did. She was certain he was in a lot of pain after what the enforcement drones had did to his body. There were more than a few instances when she had to arrange his shredded flesh in some sort of practical way so she could spread the blue gel. In some places, there was more gel than there was flesh and it would end up being a miracle if he survived. She knew that he wouldn't survive because he was stressing his body more by trying to have sex with her when he should be resting and trying to get better.

Slowly his golden colored eyes opened and looked wearily down at her. He was very tired. His eyes closed and he forced them open again as he weakly shook his head trying to stave off unconsciousness. He rested his weight on his forearms as he tried to keep from crushing her. Wendi was grateful he was conscious, he knew that he could crush her with his weight, and was making a concerted effort keep from doing just that. If he collapsed on her, she didn't think she would be able to get him off. She heard a series of chirps, clicks, and trills buried in a deep weak rumble. He was saying something to her, but she didn't know what he was saying, all she could do was stare up at him.

Without warning he opened his wicked looking maw and extended his four mandibles wide. They looked dangerous and Wendi got a sick though that he was going to bite her face off. He moved his evil looking mouth to her face and she knew she was dead. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and waited for him to shred her face was the pink inner flesh of his mouth. The pink flesh of his mouth had a top row of small shark-looking teeth that had a snake looking fang on either end of them. The bottom row teeth consisted of slightly larger of shark teeth that would yield death and destruction when both the bottom and top rows of teeth met.

Her mouth parted and she let out an alarmed gasp when she felt all four of his tusks encased her face and head at the same time. _He's going to kill me_, she thought, and then squeezed her eyes tight not wanting to witness her own end. With her eyes closed she waited for death, a few moments passed and then the strangest thing happened, he caressed her. She was amazed when she felt his larger lowers tusks stroke the sides of her face ever so gently. Wendi released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She heard the alien purr weakly to her and then she slowly relaxed. He continued to purr, and then she felt something flat, forked and slimy slither into her mouth. Instinctively, she went rigid and the slimy forked thing stopped moving in her mouth and she heard the weak purring attempt to raise an octave. She did not move and dared not breathe. He purred to her a few seconds more but she still didn't respond. Wendi felt the gentle stroking of the alien's tusks for a second time and realized he was coaxing her to open her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, the pair of strange golden honey eyes stared down at her; all she could do was stare back at him. Once he was satisfied he had her attention, he slowly retracted his snake-like tongue back into his own mouth.

The alien resumed his weak purring and Wendi felt oddly drawn to it in a comforting sort of way. Her brown lips parted into a warm smile and she lifted her small arms to wrap them around the creature's thick neck. Carefully she drew the large alien's face closer to her own face until her lips were pressed against his lipless mouth. She felt the sharp wicked teeth pressed against her own flesh, but she wasn't afraid. He still gently held her with his tusks. _How can something so dangerous be so gentle_, shethought and willed herself to continue? Turning her head slightly to the side she pressed her face closer into the alien's until she found the flesh pink part of his mouth. It was there that she discovered that creature was sensitive. As she allowed her tongue to explore the warm moist part of his inner mouth she heard his purrs change to something very unusual. She didn't know what he was saying with the new purr, but he was trying to move his arms to use his hands, but he couldn't use his hands because he had his weight pressed on them.

Wendi could sense the irritation growing in the alien because he couldn't use his hands the way he wanted to and she whispered it was okay to him and continued to kiss the soft pink flesh of his inner mouth. Almost immediately the large creature ceased with his irritated movements. He seemed to be quite pleased with what she was doing to him. The alien allowed her to take the intimate liberty of exploring his mouth with her tongue. As she kissed him, he balanced his weight carefully on her so that their flesh was gingerly touching each other, but not making her feel trapped or uncomfortable. About a minute or so passed and the alien began to slowly move his hips forward with slow deliberate strokes. After several moments, Wendi realized that the alien was ready to copulate again, but he wasn't aware that he was not inside her. As she abandoned her kissing of his soft inner mouth, she felt all four of his tusks release her face and head. His golden eyes looked at her disappointed with the disconnection. "It's okay," she said as she released his thick neck and shimmed down lower until their genitals were touching each other. She felt the thick weight of his malehood resting eagerly against her pubic area and it sent a thrill through her body. The alien was still quite weak, but he managed to raise his body up so the small woman could position herself underneath him. When Wendi was at the right spot under the alien she opened her legs wide and she reached for the alien's large penis.

When she touched the large mushroom head, the alien's entire body went rigid. It was like he had stopped breathing. For a moment she let her thumb glide slowly over the golden mushroom head and she heard the alien let out a slow calculated hiss. She couldn't tell if the large male was angry or pleased with her touching him. Soon the hiss turned into a purr and then she felt his penis begin to turn hard and grow very warm. He chirped something to her, she didn't understand what he was saying, but she assumed that he wanted the foreplay to be over. Instinctively her body began to produce lubricants; she felt the thick moisture drip down onto her bed linen and she was pleased. She knew she was going to need everything she could get to help her accommodate the alien; carefully she positioned the large heated mushroom head at the opening of her hot anxious vagina.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

K'hăa Zeh'reá felt herself breathing heavy. Her own _**qok•no**_ was getting hot and a tantalizing sensation was moving in her groin. _Yani-__t'kai __Hult'ah, _she thought how she wished the taupe and hazel green yautja was with her even… though she was angry with him for betraying their relationship. He was the only male she had ever desired and she wasn't sure how she was going to get over him. "K'hăa Zeh'reá … the only _**si'aiphsus**_ of Setg'in Mei-jadhi, _**ċ**__**r**__**ổ**__**m r**__**ẩ**__**od**__**ã**__**r**_ of the _**Faut**__**•tla **__**Raud'dur Clan**_, you dishonor her and your house with your weakness," she said low and fiercely as she scolded herself for thinking about the hunter that betrayed her. Her _**na'sus**_ was not weak and she would not be weak despite what she felt in her heart for the yautja. She had to forget about Yani-t'kai Hult'ah if she was going to move on with her life, but the male kept finding his way into her thoughts.

_Shame_ was the only word K'hăa Zeh'reá could find to describe how she was feeling inside. She was reading about the intimate _**pra**__**ş**__**hal•**__**ǻ**__**d**_ of her bearer and possible her sire and all she could do was think about her own longings. For a moment she thought to put book down and forget about what she was reading, what she was learning; walk away, but she wanted to know who she was and who had made her.

_I want to know who you are_, she thought to herself as she pressed the old ooman _**b'**__**ĥ**__**ook**_ against her breast. She was connecting to a past that she didn't know existed, a past that could change her and her life as she knew it. This truth both frightened her and excited her. She wasn't sure if she was 100% ready to face this truth of her origins, but she had started down that road to discovery and she could not willingly turn back.

_**She continued to read…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Holding the large thick organ at the opening of her vagina, Wendi waited for the alien to respond. She made a silent prayer that the second time he entered her would not be as painful as the first. He had been inside her before and knew she could accommodate him, but him entering her the way he had earlier would be painful. With anticipation she stared at the large chest that was bandaged and stained with his florescent green blood. Her thoughts were beginning to wonder when she let out a startled gasp and reflexively wrapped her legs around the alien tapered waist.

He was inside her.

It was a fast and painful entry, but she had survived it. She could distinctly feel two of the seven ridges she had felt when she was on top of him. He weakly thrust his hips a second time and she felt another two of the ridges inside her. Her vagina ached and throbbed but she enjoyed him inside her.

Slowly he began to pump his hips and with each slight movement he moved just a little deeper inside her.

_Five,_ she thought as she counted the number of rings from his penis he had managed to get inside her so far.

Wendi licked her moist brown lips and made her attempt to let the alien know that she was with him and she would go all the way as a willing partner. She bucked her pubic area upward and he went deeper into her. She felt two more of his ridges go inside her, but she did not cry out even though it hurt. She had made her choice and now she would accept the good with the bad, the pleasure with the pain.

The alien purred at her and she felt the reverberation in his broad chest. There was no doubt in her mind he was pleased with what they were doing even though he was too weak to fully enjoy the fruits of his efforts.

He stroked her and she responded to him by thrusting back to him. He stroked her again and then they fell in to a rhythmic sexual choreographed exchange where both knew how to respond to the other. The sexual exchange continued and the space underneath the alien became hot. Wendi could feel the perspiration from her own body and possibly the sweat from the alien were beginning to saturate her bed linen.

The alien seemed more alert than he had been before. Wendi could feel that his body temperature was elevated and wasn't sure if he was generating his own energy as he moved or if he had become feverish from his wounds. Faster… he moved and she was forced to clamp him on his side with her legs instead of wrap them around his strong waist. He increased his speed more and she was forced to hold onto the bandages she had wrapped around his chest so she would not be separated from him by his insistent stroking; the yautja was on a mission and she was a part of it.

Involuntarily she started to moan and this made the alien stroke her even faster.

Her entire body began to quiver and she moaned louder as he stroked her.

She felt the walls of her uterus began to contract and then she heard the alien start to growl and he continued to stroke her faster. The bone and metal ornaments in his hair began to clang together wildly as he moved inside her. His long black rope-like hair began to flail uncontrollably about him as he moved. Wendi released the blood stained bandages she had been clinging to and she dug her nails as deep as she could into his coppery flesh of his chest. Her moans had turned into screams of passion. He was hurting her and she was loving it. His growls became louder and they were feeding off each other's sexual energy.

The alien was bringing Wendi close to climax and she could feel her vagina and uterus becoming angrier with each stroke he made. They were squeezing him; choking the golden mushroom head and the ribbed shaft as they moved vigorously inside her. It was a battle between their sexes and so far the pair was at a draw.

Suddenly with a strong jerk, the alien lifted himself from Wendi causing her to leave ten six inch long scratch marks in his chest. His green florescent blood began to fall in her face, hair, body and bed linen, but it did not break his stride. Her claw marks left on his chest seemed to push him over the edge.

He reached down and grabbed her by her petite waist making sure he did not slide out of her. Wendi lay back on the linen and let the alien take control of her. There was nothing she could do; she felt her orgasm getting ready to erupt. She dug her bloody fingernails into her bed linen screamed loud and passionately while she suffered the sweet fervor of the alien's ridges tormenting her clitoris.

She could see, hear and feel the alien beginning to have his orgasm. She didn't know what the creature was supposed to look like when he was preparing to explode sexually, but she saw that his mandibles were spread wide like he was preparing to attack but the time was not right. His snake-like tongue was slipping in and out of his mouth keeping time with the stroking of his penis inside her. The area just above his chest where she had left her scratch marks on his chest looked like it was heated and sensitive. It was a distinct shade of copper which was much lighter than his already light copper coloring. He had a crazed look in his eyes like he was a beast and in his own world. She heard his orgasmic breathing build as he stroked her. He was injured and tired, but working hard to reach his climax. The alien was on a mission and he was giving it everything he had. Wendi knew by his gradual, but intense build up that she would never forget the moment of his release. It would forever sound in her memory. She felt him pounding inside her and thanked God for his current injured and weakened state. He moved inside her with a purpose and would not stop until he came to the end of his journey. Had he been in his proper health and strength and was doing what he was doing to her, she would have been dead. There would have been no way she would survive. She was sure under normal circumstances that he would have killed her; under normal circumstances she would not have been so reckless and audacious.

He was inside her pounding away and getting closer to his orgasm and her vagina and uterus were clenching and clamping down on his golden mushroom and ribbed shaft while her clitoris was suffering a sweet and welcomed tortured. He was pushing her over the edge and she was pushing him back.

In one instant the place in Wendi's living space, her home, was deathly silent. Neither the alien male, nor the human female said a word. Only their ragged breathing could be heard in the stillness of the underground space. Neither looked at the other; being at the pinnacle of their orgasms could they only savor the thoughts and emotions they were giving each other. Simultaneously the couple responded to each other; the alien held on to Wendi's small waist, threw his head back and thrust his massive chest forward as he opened his dangerous mouth wide and let out a loud and deafening roar that lasted as long as his ejaculation. The sound that he made had no indication that he was severely injured and near death. Wendi arched her back painfully as her firm ample brown breast jutted forward towards her lover. She dug her nails painfully deep into the linen on her bed to the point that she broke several of them and shredded the bedding. The small woman reached deep down inside her and let out a scream that was so loud and so piercing that it rivaled the alien's roar. Had the alien any ears, she was sure there would have been green florescent blood dripping from them at the sound of her high pitched scream.

The woman felt the extremely warm liquid leave the alien and rush into her own body at the same time she felt her own body release her sensual liquids. She didn't know if the alien was able to impregnate her, but she was sure that his alien sperm had flooded her reproductive organs and if she was to bare his alien child she would. He had given her enough of his seed to work with; too much in fact, she could feel it seeping out of her. She was shocked at her body's response to his as she felt her greedy uterus squeezing and milking the alien.

If the alien was not on the road to death before he climaxed, Wendi was sure that he was now. He had used all his strength and to give her the one thing he wanted her to have before he died; a part of him that would live on. There was nothing more for him to do but to lie down and die.

When the large creature ceased his climax, his body went limp and he came crashing down towards Wendi. Lying under the hulking creature she could do nothing; her energy was also spent; all she could do was watch as her life flashed before her. He was going to die and he was going to kill her in the process by crushing her to death. Dying under her lover was not the way she wanted her life to end, but she guessed it was a good way to die since she had no choice in how she died. She had experienced the alien and found him to be a powerful lover even in his insufferable state. He had made her feel complete in many ways, so if she had to concede to death she would not complain, but in truth she wanted to live she wasn't ready to die.

When the alien fell uncontrolled and crashing towards her, Wendi closed her eyes turned her head to the right side waiting for the crush of death, but it never happened. Instead, she felt something bite wickedly into her left cheek. She felt the slice into her skin and she felt her warm blood run down the side of her face. She felt the sting of her lacerated flesh and realized she wasn't dead. For the longest while she lay in silence as she listened to the ragged breathing of the alien. He was very close to her, but their flesh did not touch. She listened to his twin hearts beating and they began to lull her. _I have to get him off me,_ she thought knowing if he did put his dead weight on her, she would not be able to get his massive body off her.

Opening her eyes she saw the alien's wicked lower tusk poised near her eye and she could her red blood staining the ivory-like tooth. Mustering all the strength she had she pushed the alien as hard as she could to get him off her. At first it was a struggle, then the large male helped by rolling off her onto his back. She was grateful that he obliged her because she wasn't strong enough to do it herself.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"_**Na'sus **__**uk**__** Paya,"**_ K'hăa Zeh'reá whispered to herself. "Such a powerful love…."

Unconsciously, the young woman touched the scar on her left cheek. It was something she had since birth and her na'sus could never tell her how she had gotten the scar, but only said it was a mark of her birth. She was marked as her bearer was marked.

The young woman never thought that she would know such a thing let alone read about it. What she had heard and witnessed about yautja was nothing like she had read in her bearer's book. Never had she heard of the yautja male being gentle, sensitive or tender during rut. When her na'sus took a temporary mate and made rut they were always fighting, pain and violence. Even when she took_** Rho'dan Di' Kweu**_ as a seasonal mate and sired her **mei'hswei** with the arbiter, the mating was aggressive and she knew her na'sus had feelings for the arbiter. The violence of yautja mating had traumatized her at a very young age and she had wanted no part of it. There was too much violent behavior and struggle in yautja mating to think that her bearer mated a yautja.

_Maybe the creature she is mating is not yautja,_ K'hăa Zeh'reá thought to herself. A reality so strong and so cold, slapped her soberly in the face; there was no way her sire was yautja. "A yautja would never mate ooman," she said to herself, "…ooman _is_ prey."

From as early as she could remember, from the time she first began her training, she had learned that ooman was prey. Ooman was prey and to be hunted; the skull of ooman was very prized next to the skull of kiande amedha. She had lived and breathed that ooman was prey to be hunted and didn't realize that she was ooman. Only her _**vadat't**_ had told her she was ooman and she had naively and forcefully denied him threatening his life in the process. For the slander she had hated him even more for the unsolicited revelation.

"My bearer was ooman, my bearer was prey. I am prey," she whispered to herself reaffirming why Yani-t'kai Hult'ah chose a yautja female instead her. "He is yautja and he will not dishonor himself or his house by choosing prey to mate," the brown woman said to herself getting angry.

"I am what I am…. And I am not ashamed," K'hăa Zeh'reá said with conviction. The small woman hated knowing the truth. Had her na'sus not told her she was ooman when they landed on the blue-green world she would have still been ignorant to her true heritage. She was not proud of being prey, but she was accepting of her condition. Her na'sus always taught her to be true to what was true. She was not going to let anyone make her feel bad about who and what she was. Her na'sus said she should hold her head high and be proud. Remember her house and her strength and Paya will always be with her.

K'hăa Zeh'reá knew that Paya was with her had always been with her, would always be with her, even now.

_**She returned to her reading…**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

For the longest moment Wendi lay on her back with her eyes closed. She was weak and drained; never had she felt like that before and never did she think she would experience it again. She had dreamed and had been warned of many things because of her gift, but this, she did not expect or know would happen.

Making love to the alien…. She knew it was making lover and nothing else because his spirit and body spoke to her as a lover would. She was with him in mind, body and spirit; they had become one….it was something she found truly amazing. He had filled her and she had filled him; Wendi knew that their lives would never be the same… in truth he would die and she would be left with the memory of him and the bliss he had given her in their love making.

Quietly she listened to the massive creature as he breathed raggedly. He sounded pitiful, but he also sounded satisfied. She felt his heat radiate from him and knew he was still holding on to his life.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the right and looked over at the copper colored giant. His eyes were closed and he looked like his energy was well spent. His mandibles were opened giving him the appearance of being a slack-jawed man. She could see that he was very tired and drained. She felt sorry for him because he was going to die and she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible as he died; that was the least she could do for him.

_I'll clean him up and make him comfortable_, she thought as she rolled on to her side away from the alien. As she sat up she gasped loud in pain grabbing at her abdomen. It hurt and really bad; he had pushed himself deep inside her and she could feel it now they had finished. She wanted to cry for the pain but she wouldn't; they had shared the act together and she knew that it was love, not hate she was feeling in the pain. She would be brave and strong, the pain would subside and she would move on with her life. _I must attend to him,_ she thought unselfishly as she forced the pain away and sat up. When she did, she looked down between her legs and saw a bizarre mixture of liquid press out of her body. It was warm muddled with gold, red and florescent green. She knew immediately that it was the mixture of their blood and his golden semen. There was a generous amount of the fluid pooled underneath and when she looked over at the resting alien she could see that his limp but thick and long ribbed penis was cover with the same peculiar liquid as well as his crotch area.

"I have to clean you," Wendi said as she reached for a shredded piece of the bed lined that was still clean. Kneeling at the alien's side she just stared at the alien penis that was twice as thick as a human male and looked to be ten to twelve inches long. "I can't believe I had all of that inside of me," she whispered to herself in awe and she heard the alien rumble something weakly. She looked at him and now a relaxed, but weary expression was on his face. His breathing seemed a little more even and controlled and his mandibles didn't lull like they had been earlier. His smaller tusks twitched slightly, but it was a controlled movement.

Wendi could see that both she and the alien were a bloody mess and the brazen smell of sex saturated the entire place where she lived. She reeked of the alien's body odor and she was sure that her own body odor clung heavily to him. "I have to get you cleaned," Wendi said as she motioned to wipe their body fluids from the alien's crotch.

"_**Ui'aisuhis**_", was the single and clear word Wendi heard through the weak rumbling and clicking of the alien as he grabbed her wrist restraining her from removing the fluids. He repeated the word again and opened his golden eyes to look directly at Wendi.

The small woman didn't know what the word meant, but sensed it was something positive and the alien liked it, so she refrained from removing the fluids from him. She thought he smiled weakly at her when his mandibles contorted into what she thought was a beam.

Once the bed linen fell from her hand the alien scooped her up and laid her gently on his broad chest. He stroked her thick black curly fluffy hair as he gently pressed her head to his chest. Next he carefully rubbed her back with his dangerous hands and he started to purr at her. Wendi could not resist the comfort zone he was putting her in. She knew she shouldn't take refuge in him because he was going to die; but being in his arms, listening to his soothing purring and lying on top of him made her only want to be in the moment with him. He was going to die, she knew, but she would be with him and enjoy him until his last breath.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

There was no way K'hăa Zeh'reá could hold back what she was feeling inside. The water from her eyes began to flow, she was _**kuw'mg.**_ Crying, it was something no yautja could do no matter how much sadness they held in their heart.

K'hăa Zeh'reá was crying for her bearer and the impending doom of her lover. She knew neither her bearer nor did she know her alien lover, but her heart pained for them. The female had found a true love and Paya was taking the male from her.

Just like her bearer, she had found a true love and Paya, in all her irony had taken _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_ away from her when the moment was perfect for the hunter to claim her as his _**sh'eip'odi**_. She knew that they were both very young and their lives were far ahead of them, but they both knew that they wanted to only have each other for as long as they lived. At least she knew she had wanted _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_ as her only mate for as long as she lived, but Paya had revealed her ex-love's true nature. She was not as important to him as he was to her.

With choosing _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah,**_ K'hăa Zeh'reá had decided to forsake everything that could be hers just to be with him, which included her chiva which was sacred and would give her all the status and privileges of any yautja. She would have been a respected member of yautja society without question and she was willing to forgo it all just to be _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah'**__**s**_ mate and protected female.

What was to be was to be… and she was not his first mate which meant she would not be his _**sh'eip'odi**_ nor his _**si-ir'duka**_. Paya had said no to that union and now she was faced with the truth that she would never find a yautja who would fully love and respect her. She only needed one because there was no way she was going to give herself to so many males for the sake of building up yautja society. Now that she knew she was ooman, she knew that the likelihood of her bearing a yautja a pup was next to zero. No male would want her and although she didn't think they knew 100% that both species could breed successfully, she would only serve as a thing of pleasure for a male. She was resolved that she would not be a play thing to be used and discarded for any male, her na'sus had taught her better and she would live better regardless of her circumstances.

She would not have _**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_ nor would she have any male yautja as a mate; she would not have her life to be subpar, she would either stay on her bearer's world and leave her yautja heritage or she would live among yautja and become a lone hunter. As a lone hunter she would be able to partake of yautja life and not be ridiculed. It would also give less opportunity for her na'sus and her yautja family to be ashamed of her.

K'hăa Zeh'reá wasn't sure what the future held for her or what turns Paya was going to bring to her life as she lived it, but she was resolved to live her life to its fullest and enjoy it. She would be proud of what she knew she was and would not let ooman or yautja take away her pride. She was going to hold her head high and live her life honorably bringing pride and honor to her na'sus.

"I am what I am…. And I am not ashamed," K'hăa Zeh'reá said with conviction as she closed her bearer's diary.

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**GIVE a shout out to the Characters with your review.**

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…) **

**bearer** mother; a female that gives birth to a pup

_**b'**__**ĥ**__**ook**_ book; it is the yautja spelling and pronunciation for the human-English word; the "_**ĥ**_" is said with a rolling clicking sound that slightly interrupts the word

_**b'**__**ĥ**__**ooks**_ books; it is the yautja spelling and pronunciation for the human-English word; the "_**ĥ**_" is said with a rolling clicking sound that slightly interrupts the word

**Cetanu **God of Death

**Cheen'ese** the yautja spelling and pronunciation of the Chinese human language

_**chu'khah**_ "wow"

_**ċ**__**r**__**ổ**__**m r**__**ẩ**__**od**__**ã**__**r **_ clan leader

_**d**__**ä**__**m**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_ clan ship

_**ế**__**ff'**__**ǻ**__**ic**__**ẻ**_ arrogant

**Eyn'gl'ysh** the yautja spelling and pronunciation of the English human language

_**ha'jul**__**ê**___sweet

_**ho'dah-coas **_ aunt

_**klu'vo**_ voyeur

_**ĵ**__**iv**__**ù**__**•d**__**ă**__**hd**_ clan ship

_**ka'mak **_penis

_**k**__**ủ**__**'vhend**__**ấ'**__**l**_ cousins; yautjas whose parents are blood siblings

_**kuw'mg **_crying

**mei'hswei** brother

**mei'hswei'l** brothers

_**m'**__**ĥ**__**onks **_monks; it is the yautja spelling and pronunciation for the human-English word; the "_**ĥ**_" is said with a rolling clicking sound that slightly interrupts the word

_**mǐe**__**•**__**ẅhệtt **_ rape

_**na'sus**_ mother; another word for mother

_**nei'shi'wa**_uncle

_**nei'shi'wa-se'dph**_ uncle-father; a male who is no relation but is too-young to be the pup's actual sire, but the male cares for the pup as if it were his own

_**ộ**__**ct't**__**ǖ**__**zz**__**ế**___ truly amazing

_**pra**__**ş**__**hal•**__**ǻ**__**d**_ a short moment of bliss

_**qok'no**_ vagina

_**relk **_hunt

_**rha'ghn**_ peeping tom

_**sh'eip'odi**_ life mate

_**si'aiphsus**_ daughter

_**si-ir'duka**_ soul mate

_**ui'aisuhis **_ beautiful

_**vadat't **_ nemesis

**ve'nde-thwei **badblood

_**z**__**ǻ**__**h'v**__**ữň**_ hybrid; a mixture of yautja and another species-usually ooman

**(Phrases…)**

_**Di**_ _**mu'de**_ … _**v'hek**____**di**_ _**mu'de**_ ….

It is… what it is….

"_**Na'sus **__**uk**__** Paya"**_

"Mother of god"

_**Vhœ'k Paya's l**__**ệ**__**h'**__**ń**__**ie**__**š**__**h **__**ậ**__**r'**__**ŧ**__**hu**__**ñ**__**!**_

In Paya's sweet name! (OMG… Oh My God!)

**(Yautja Characters…)**

_**D'ui **__**w**__**á**____**la't**__** R**__**á-**__**tu **_Son of first light; the youngest son of _Setg'in____Mei-jadhi_

_**K'hăa Zeh're**__**á **_she is ooman

**Setg'in ****Mei-jadhi **the yautja na'sus of K'hăa Zeh'reá; and leader of their clan

_**W**__**ë**__**h-en**__**đ**__**i **__**Ĵ**__**e'an A**__**ā**__**h**__**•**__**len**__**ń**_ Wendi Jean Allen; the ooman bearer, mother of K'hăa Zeh'reá

_**Yani-**__**t'kai **__**Hult'ah**_** "**Wise Observer"; this is the youngblood that K'hăa Zeh'reá grew up with and she loves deeply in her heart. She had put her everything in the male before he betrayed the love and trust.

**oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo**

**Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback.**

**I look forward to hearing from you!**

_**From The Author**_

**Author's Note:** I hope you readers enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it. It took me a while, but I was determined to do well with this piece… I've been contemplating a second chapter or making it into a mini vs. a one-shot. I need the readers to help me decide if it will be a one-shot or a mini… 50 + reviews makes it a mini, otherwise it will be a _**damned good one-shot**__. _Send the reviews and let me know what you want.

AGAIN….. _**Get Caught Reading**_….from the Nubian Dragon

36


End file.
